


Short pop'n fics

by Komaju



Category: Pop'n Music (Game)
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-08 09:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komaju/pseuds/Komaju
Summary: haha gay





	1. Shishamo

Romio woke up to a cat laying on him. He grumbled and tried to push Shishamo off, but was unvictorious. He sighed, succumbing to his fuzzy fate. Saito must have already woken up, because he heard his boyfriend laugh softly. “Good morning babe.” he said, “Having fun?” 

Romio grunted quietly, and closed his eyes again. He was disrupted once more by his boyfriend kissing him. “Good morning sleeping beauty.” he smirked, and Shishamo was rudely pushed off Romio's chest as Saito leaned down to cuddle with the other man. Romio gave a little laugh, “Don't you have work?” Saito nodded, “Yeah, but I can spend some time with my favourite man on earth can't I?” he said, tracing a line down Romio's chin and down to his chest. Romio blushed, humming softly, pulling the man into a quick kiss. “You should get ready, I don't wanna make you late…. again.”

Saito laughed, “We have a while~” and leaned in for another kiss…. well he would have except Shishamo pushed in between them and mewed. “I think Shishamo wants breakfast.” Romio chuckled. Saito sighed. Cucked again.


	2. Dumbasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha gay

Retsu hummed, pulling Fuga closer. They were hiding in one of the schools closets, trying to stay quiet as they kissed. He could feel Fuga trying to be quiet, or at least trying not to fall into the door. It was really damn cramped, but quite secluded. It was further back in the school so he didn't expect any… unwanted company. 

Smiling, Retsu pulled his boyfriend closer, peppering his face with warm kisses. “Retsu… can't we just go to your house? It's a small walk and it'll be less risk…” Retsu frowned, “Nah, it's fine.” and kissed Fuga again. Fuga shrugged and kissed back. They were having a good time until mid-makeout the door creaked open, showing Hiumi's stony face. “There you two are.”

Both Fuga and Retsu jumped, almost knocking over some cans. “God damn Hiumi learn to knock.” Retsu mumbled. Fuga could only sigh and say “I kept trying to say...but you didn't listen babe.”


	3. Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has to find that filter - or else.

The acrid smoke tore through Jack’s lungs. Dammit, where did the spare filter go? He fumbled around blindly in his pack, scraping his hands on the large knife he kept. He swore, ignoring the blood beading at the surface of the cut, he needed that goddamn filter - now - or the cut would be the last thing he had to worry about.  

He coughed, cursing his past self for his foolishness in not tucking the filter somewhere where he’d actually be able to fucking  _ find _ it. He felt himself growing dizzy and light headed as the lack of good air began to get to him. He felt like his lungs were begging for  _ some _ sort of fresh air. Finally, after what felt like hours he found of the last of his fresh gas mask filters. Quickly, he tore off the old one and screwed the new one in. He finally took a breath of the (mostly fresh) air, letting his lungs adjust to the cleaner stuff. Finally, he could get back to what he was doing before the filter failed. 

Jack did indeed resume what he was doing, which was looting a decrepit old house. It was an old world model, it would have been quite comfortable and safe - that is if it weren’t for the acrid smoke pouring in from  _ somewhere _ in the damn house. Jack had actually considered settling down in the house, except for he couldn’t locate the source of the smoke. He really should leave, the house was more trouble than it was worth. He’d already gone through quite a few filters, and his clothes were getting even more ratty than normal from crawling around like a worm under the house, looking for any goodies that may have been tucked away there.

He hadn’t even found much in the house, some clean(ish) clothes, a pistol (no ammo) and some… what could be described as “food” (he didn’t plan on eating it anytime soon, though.) He figured he’d shove some clothes against the door of one of the more stable rooms and bed there for the night, he didn’t plan on getting much travelling done that night - what with the weather shaping up to what it looked like. 

    He sighed,  _ I guess that's the plan tonight.  _ he thought. Jack searched for more of the worn clothes - stuff he couldn't use - and found one of the more stable rooms. Shoving the cloth under the door frame and any holes, he made himself a suitable, mostly smoke free area. Cracking a window (which, remarkably still worked) for ventilation to the cool, dank smelling night, he sat down on the moth eaten bed. He yawned, peeling of his gas mask - he didn't like taking it off but, why waste good filters when he slept and did nothing? The rooms air was good enough for him. 

    Settling down into the ratty mattress, which he had strewn old blankets about, he cozied up to the  _ one _ item he kept clean - an old stuffed animal. It was ratty and torn, but he kept it intact. An old relic from a time long passed. Jack smiled, nuzzling its patchwork fur. As he drifted off to sleep, his aching body settling into the bed, he felt good - he got a lot of supplies, and he was happy about that. 

    Jack didn't get much sleep - the smoke was pouring in. He sighed, pulling his mask on again, and tucking his things away, he jumped into the night, onto a new house - or death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha. if you thought the chapter title meant i was writing abt Smoke then damn u got epic pranked on -whips and nae naes-
> 
>  
> 
> im sorry please enjoy this i spent a while on it jtksmfmdmmd


End file.
